Team Superstar Adventure - Adventure of Light
by Superstar 112
Summary: 3 Heroes of 3 worlds have begin their journey to their friends and save to the worlds from darkness...but the evil shall keep on fighting to restore the gate of power. Will Hamtaro and his team ever stop them for winning? A Hamtaro/ Pokémon/ Kirby Crossover.


Team Superstars Adventure - The Adventure of Light

Prologue 1 - The Light Binger

I don't own Hamtaro, Pokemon & Kirby

_Where am I..._

A familiar voice has spoken.

_I've been having these weird dreams lately..._

The voice of it was a boy...not just any ordinary boy but a Hamster Boy, with White and Orange Fur. This boy is none other than the Ham-Ham Hero himself Hamtaro who is residence of the Ham-Ham Clubhouse, he was the world's renounced Ham-Ham the world from destruction by Demons, Monsters, Robots & Sinners. With the help of his friends, including the ones from the 2 worlds, they were able aid him with all the protection he needed for his journey.

_It's been like this ever since..._

However the hero's journey is far from over...there are still more to come to this story than anyone.

_Is this reality or an illusion?_

And soon...he shall receive greater power than ever before.

* * *

Opening Song: Simple and Clean (Opening Ver.)

* * *

We found the Hamster Hero, gazing upon the skies and suddenly fall into a dark abyss and then...wakes up by the clubhouse entrance. He seems so surprised by it, seeing the clear skies noticing 3 familiar hamsters by the field...it was Maxwell, Boss & Oxnard. He gets over to them until he felt a strange breeze and spotted a giant gust of wind toward them which they looked at the orange hamster. Hamtaro himself ran over to them to save but they disappeared, leave the large wind of gust blown him away to the sky. While he's sitting in the clouds, he found them standing next to him with Boss's paw extended to him but then...he spotted yet another Ham-Ham beside them with a Black Hooded Coat behind them with a smirk on his face while Hamtaro gets blown away out the clouds. Then finds himself back to the fields, knowing that it's already dawn and he was looking around seeing if it's real or not, but then he sees one of his Hamster friends, Bijou, waving to him. She was as happy as he is when he woke up then started talking to him, happily until...she all of a sudden spotted something in the sky, Hamtaro noticed it too. They saw shooting stars in the sky and there's something else too...there was...none other than...Hamtaro. Then he faints and falls back to the abyss seeing the same scenery of Darkness...falling...falling...into everlasting darkness. After that, he wakes up and stands up on something solid, revealing a flock of white doves flying out of the ground, flocking upward and spreaded all over him while he's somewhat looked in astonishment. When the flock has ended, he noticed that what he standing on is a glass-like pillar that represents the display of his Hamster friend (All of the Ham-Hams) and family (The Haruna Family). See this place was surprising him when suddenly a voice came to him...

?: Oh, I see that you have awakened Hero.

Hamtaro: *Confused* Heke? Who are you?

?: Don't worry about who I am...just call me your "light".

Hamtaro: My light?

?: Yes...but so much to do...so little time...

Hamtaro: Hm?

?: Don't worry, take your time...don't be afraid...but still...the door is shut. Now, step forward...can you do it.

Hamtaro, not knowing what his light is talking about, did as the light told him to do, he started moving to the center of the pillar and 3 three weapons appeared before him that are shown in the 3 pedestals. There were 3 swords on the pedestals, The Knight Sword, The Straight Katana, and the Medieval Sword.

Hamtaro: Um, what's this?

?: The Power sleeps within you...if you give it form...it will give you strength. Choose well.

Hamtaro: But what...

?: Hamtaro...I have seen you fight in battle, you experience so much so little you must remember the courage and strength that you put on getting here. Try to remember the weapon you used to fight against your enemies.

Hamtaro, closing his eyes, tries to remember what weapon he used during his battling days in Earth. The attack of Dark Ham-Hams who tries to harm him and his friends for all the cause they did (Hamtaro's Adventure), Fight against the demons and devils all over the worlds for ruling over (Hamtaro & Pokemon Adventure - Demons Be gone!), The demons of Nightmare taking over 2 worlds of Earth and Dreamland (Hamtaro & Kirby Adventure - Heroes of Birth), The Evil masters raised an army of Nightmares and Manifest Beast to kill them (Hamtaro & Kirby Adventure 2 - The Hearts of One), and The Dark Lord fights off the warriors (Hamtaro & Pokemon Adventure 2 - The Unknown Abyss). Then he remembers the Memories he had with his team, then knows exactly what weapon he had during his battles against monstrous enemies and spoke to the light this...

Hamtaro: I choose...the knight Sword! *Walks to center pedestal and picks up the sword*

?: Exactly chose of weapon, my boy. Now what weapons that you need to give up in exchange?

Hamtaro: Heke? An Exchange?

?: Yes, you need to give up something you need to give your powers increased perfectly.

Hamtaro: Yeah but...

?: No buts...now choose.

Hamtaro: Ok! *Jumps off the pedestal and choose what weapon does he needs to gives up for him to exchange* Hmm...*Light bulb* I got it *Walks up to the other pedestal and grabs the Medieval Sword*

?: Hmm...Is this what you chosen to give up

Hamtaro: Yep!

?: Ok then.

The light takes away the sword and the pedestal goes away which then pillar of glass of his friends and family started to shatter and fell through, which made him shiver in fear for a minute, but calmed down when he noticed that he land on another solid ground. This time, this pillar picture of the Ham-Ham Girls and Human Girls on it until he notices that one of the 2 girls, Laura and Bijou, are at the middle, side of each other.

Hamtaro: (Why is Laura and Bijou on the center of Pillar?)

?: Now, prepare yourself! Seeing how you want to protect your friends, you need to know the basic of fighting. *10 shadow like enemies appeared and surrounded Hamtaro*

Hamtaro: Ok, I Got!

He lunged at them, taking them out one-by-one with ease. Hamtaro even took out the one from the back without breaking a sweat or even tries to look back.

?: Well done Hamtaro! Now on to next trial...proceed to the next area!

Hamtaro looks down and spotted a dark spot to the ground, make the whole pillar cove into darkness that lead Hamtaro fall down to the ground. Hamtaro, still believing that his still falling into darkness, kept on struggling until he stop and begun to breathe. This next pillar is now showing the images of 3 elements on it, Fire, Thunder & Light. Before He could asked, he noticed a door over that way to the other side.

?: I see you found the door to your next trial but, however, this door won't be open for now...these shadow monsters have took the life of this door, so one of them has the key to open it...so keep an eye on those monster who has the key.

Hamtaro: Understood!

Then 20 shadow monsters appeared out of the pillar and begun to battle the Ham-Ham hero for that he counter them and slashed them down with a fast pace on his feet, thus leaving 3 more of them to attack him but now he swoop to them and slashed 3 of them at the same time. As Hamtaro finished them off, he notice one of them has the key for the door.

Hamtaro: I found it!

?: Good, now kindly set this key to the door.

Hamtaro nodded and did what the light tells him then beguns to shine, which then Hamtaro opens the door, awaiting his next trial.

* * *

**Location:** Unknown

Hamtaro: *Opens his eyes* Huh?! Why am I sudden back Home...back to my house?

?: Funny thing I have to tell you, but the door won't be opened just yet. First, I need you tell me about yourself.

Hamtaro: Really...but your my light, I can't even see you!

?: Not to worry, I got something that might help!

The light shines 5 familiar figures who can talk to him, they're revealed as the 5 Ham-Hams, Boss, Oxnard, Bijou, Maxwell and Pashmina.

?: Talk to them and I do the rest!

Hamtaro approaches to one of them, manly Oxnard, and talked to him.

(**A/N: **I'll be starting off with some similar question to the Hamster right now, so…you if you guys want to start with the 'What if' questions or anything else, be my guest.)

Question:

Oxnard (?): What is important to you?

A. Be No. 1

B. Friendship

C. Sunflower Seeds

Hamtaro: B

Oxnard (?): Of course, Friendship is the one thing you need to have.

End Question...

* * *

Hamtaro is now walking to the other Ham-Ham, who happens to be Maxwell, hold a book by his arm.

Question:

Maxwell (?): What knowledge do you need to know?

A. Human Culture

B. Space-Time

C. Both

Hamtaro: C

Maxwell (?): Hmm...Human Culture & Space-Time...how interesting!

End Question...

* * *

Then Hamtaro walks over to the field hamster by the big tree, holding his shove by his arm and shoulder.

Question:

Boss (?): What do you want outta life?

A. To see rare sights

B. To be strong

C. To broaden my horizons

Hamtaro: B

Boss (?): To be Strong, huh?

End Question...

Then Hamtaro walks toward to the pink scarf hamgirl with a smile on her face.

Pashmina (?): What are you afraid of?

A. Predators

B. Being Repulsive

C. Monsters

Hamtaro: A

Pashmina (?): I see...so you don't like the animals who can tried to eat you.

* * *

End Question...

And finally, Hamtaro walked to the Snow-white hamster with the 2 blue ribbons on her head.

Final Question:

Bijou (?): What type of Hamster are you?

A. Golden/ Syrian Hamster

B. Djungarian Hamster

C. Dwarf Hamster

Hamtaro: A

Bijou (?): Okay, that's a lucky guess!

End Question...

* * *

?: Ok then, let's see what I got from your answers...

1. Friendship is the most important thing to you

2. You want to have the knowledge of both Human Culture & Space-Time

3. You want to be strong

4. You afraid of numerous predators

5. You're a Golden Hamster

?: Ok then That's good for you have these so now you can proceed on ahead to your next trial.

Hamtaro: Okay!

?: Your adventure begin in a pleasant night. Your task will be in steady pace and the rising sun will be upon you and your journey's end.

Hamtaro: Ok then, that's sounds good.

?: Then...the day you will open the door is both far off and very near.

* * *

After that's done, Hamtaro is now being teleported to the next pillar for the next trail, this glass-like pillar has a picture of 10 princesses of Ham-Hams he once knew. So now, Hamtaro himself begins his trial...the next is to fight more shadows which there more easy for Hamtaro to fight with the swing of his sword, then he attacks more of the armored shadows from the stair that leads to the next pillar, which he did when finished them off. This very last pillar represent the 3 Heroes (Hamtaro included on the top), the one on the right is Yellow Mouse creature whose got red cheek circles on its face, 2 long ears with black triangles on top of them and a tail that shapes like thunderbolt. And the other Hero is a Pink Ball of Puff with red small feet that has small hands from right and left of the body and has red blushes on his faces. Then his light spoke to him...

?: The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.

Hamtaro: ...

Then, he noticed a large light glowing to his hand which cause his grows and emerges from the pillar...

?: Don't Falter...Do not tremble...Do not worry, for no longer. This shall be your last trail...you must fight your shadow...you Darkside. This shadow contains the fears of darkness which will be the cause of losing your friends and in doubt you will losing one of them. You must believe in your Hamtaro trust in your heart and let it be your guide in the edge of darkness.

Hamtaro stands his guard and started to calm down for a moment. Then begins to fight against his Darkside.

* * *

Trial Boss:

Darkside

HP: 25

Attack: 0

Defense: 2

Speed: 0

Special: 1

Bio:

A Darkside is a massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless with black skin. Its legs are rather short and its feet are very thin and curl upward. Its arms are quite long, and it has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless's abdominal area, which penetrates straight through from the front to the back. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible.

* * *

Battle start!

Hamtaro fights his way against his darkside by his left arm, rapidly about 5 time in a row.

Darkside: HP: 25 - 5 = 20

The Darkside sends in his army of shadows to destory him but he slashed them in a fast attack he made and then attacks the darkside 4 times in a row.

Darkside: HP: 20 - 4 = 16

Then Hamtaro battles the monster again while his darkside fires his dark spheres attack which he left his arms wide open. Hamtaro kept on attacking him mainly about 6 times in a row to fight this thing.

Darkside: HP: 16 - 6 = 10

Hamtaro kept his moves on his darkside, he does his moves on his arm for appearantly 5 times for each attack he gives out, then attacks him 5 more times each while he's finishes his darkside off.

Darkside: HP: 10 - 5 = 5 - 5 = 0

Battle Over!

Winner: Hamtaro

Hamtaro, jumping backward as soon as your sword disappeared on him, dodges his attacks and kept his distance on his darkside for somehow not destoryed but curiosity doesn't make Hamtaro want to be beaten by the biggest monster he ever fought to face before. But now, when his darkside begins to do his last move, a portal appear below down to him as the light came to him and said,

?: But don't be afraid young one...

Hamtaro: (Is this the end?) *Seeing everything around him gets the best of him*

?: You will hold the mightiest weapon of all...

Hamtaro: (Mightiest weapon of all...) *Still trembling in fear as he crawls away*

?: So...don't forget little one:

Hamtaro: *GASPS*

?: You are one...who can save the world.

* * *

Sorry about that, I'd been running over of idea on this story so I need some inspiration off on the computer for awhile now so I can do awesome new ideas, also the story line I'd be writing off is based on 'Kingdom Heart' and one of the story from 'omnislash13' the light bringer but since he hasn't been working on this site for so long I thought I borrowed them. So like it or hate it, but please don't flame me right now.

Review Please!


End file.
